Sweet Starwberry and Cream
by Mr. Ochinchin Head
Summary: In which this is an AU drabbles of Uke!Kagami with various people and the title have nothing to do with it. Chapter 1: AkaKaga - Vampire AU


AkaKaga Vampire!AU

Disclaimer : KNB WILL NEVER BE MINE!

Summary: One should know to never disturbs a vampire's mate. Especially if the person in question is Akashi Seijurou's mate.

Ooooooooooooooòooo

Taiga knew he should listen to his instinct to not travel to the town today. He just learnt that the hard way. Now, he have to pay for the consequence.

"Give us all of your money now!"

He looked down at the filthy clothed man and peered at three other men surrounding him. The man's gripped around his blunt knife was shaking. Probably because of the red head's intimidating face. At least this group of men have the guts to cornered him.

Taiga sighed tiredly. His day just couldn't get any worse.

Ooooooooooooo

He was wrong.

Lady Luck must have really despise his entire existence. He must have pissed the goddess in his past life. Whatever it was, he didn't even bother anymore.

"You broke into my home again."

A dark smile spread across Taiga's uninvited guest, showing a pair of sharp fangs. It brings chills to his spine but Taiga tried brave himself.

"I thought vampires need to be invited before they can get into someone's house."

Even though he felt insecure, he turned his back from the man and walked towards his kitchen. Taiga almost jumped when a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist. His attempts to not shivers failed when the man bit on his ear, sending the man in deep chuckles.

"Oh Taiga, I don't need second invitation, at least not from you."

"And why is that Seijurou?"

"Because you are my mate to be, dear Taiga."

Taiga cursed himself for blushing. He tried to ignore Seijurou, who buried his nose on the crook of his neck.

"I smell filth."

"Huh-?!" Taiga's eyes widen when he was spun around. His back was slammed on the counter, making him groans in pain.

""What the hell-?!" The vampire ignored his shouts and ripped the human's shirt, making him shouted again. The vampire's menacing eyes roamed the other man's bruising torso. His angers fuelled at every each of purple bruises he sets his eyes on. He become even more furious when he saw his human's bleeding lip and bruising cheeks and a black eye.

"Who did this to you?" Even with a calm voice, Taiga can spots the anger in Seijurou's voice. He was glad the vampire didn't look at him, as his facial expression itself would terrified him to death for sure.

"It-it's nothing, I-I just t-tripped..." Taiga couldn't help himself from shaking like a leaf during storm.

**"DO NOT LIE TO ME, KAGAMI TAIGA!"**

And that's when things went downhill.

Seijurou soon realised to whom he direct his anger at. "Taiga..." Guilt filled his whole undead being, when the man under him flinched away from his touch when he tried to reach him. He knew his future mate was afraid of him, if the trembling lips and shaking body were not obvious enough.

He shuts his eyes when the vampire leaned into him, afraid of the incoming blows only to felt cold lips on his forehead. He didn't dare to open his eyes yet as the undead man whispered his apologies beside his ear. Until the man's weight above him disappeared did he slowly and carefully opened his eyes, before his body slides down from the counter and broke down there and then.

000000000000

He didn't hear any news from his (not yet) vampire mate for the next two weeks. And that had worried him, whether he realised it or not. When everytime the red head vampire crossed his mind, his thumb will rubs on the gleaming piece of ruby stoned on the golden ring, from force of habit.

The ring was a gift from Seijurou when he first declared the dark redhead as his future mate -without giving him any reason nor chances to defend for himself- Though he never once take off the ring and the group of men who had robbed him a few weeks ago received a generous bloody nose and broken limbs when they tried to take the ring.

00000000000

Taiga woke ì up from his dreamless sleep, eyes flutter open in the darkness of his room. He raised from his bed and have the urge to wet his dry throat. And he did just that.

As he trotted back to his room from the kitchen, there's a knock on his door halted his move. Glancing at his old grandfather clock, wondering who had come to his house at two in the morning.

He expected a person infront of his house when he open the door but found none except a bouquet of blood red roses and a black box under it on his doorstep. Checking around once again for any presence, he brings in both of the items and close the door.

After lighting up a few candles, he reads the letter that he didn't notice between the flowers and the box before. It really is from him, as he reads the contents of the letter.

The letter was written in a beautiful calligraphy, as expected from the vampire. Taiga could easily classifieds this letter as an apology letter. Silly Seijurou and his exaggeration.

As he admired the lovely flowers, his eyes locked on the misplaced white rose in the middle of the jungle of reds. And not only that, the flower was a fake one. He reads the piece of paper that was attached to the fake stem.

"_I will love you until the last flower dies."_

Taiga blushed at that, finally figured out the purpose of

the fake flower. Really smooth, Sei.

Smiling once again, he puts the flower down to examine the box next. Carefully, he untie the red bow tie and open the lid of the box and all that he found were bunch of hair tied with red strings.

Taiga would've think further about the hair but it's getting late and he had yawn again. Closing back the lid, he walked back to his room -of course after he arrange the flowers into a nice vase-. He will try to figure out about the hair at morning.

00000000000000

And for the next morning did he figured out that the bunch of different coloured hairs were the hair of the group of men that had robbed him.

**00000000000End00000000**

**A/N: "Another drabbles, Dick Head? What are you going to do with the other drabbles and two unfinished KNB stories?"**

**That is probably one of the thoughts by the readers that had been reading my stories for a while. Yes lovelies, another drabbles, But this time it's not limited only with the Generation of Miracles! YAY!**

**This story have to many loopholes that I don't even bother to fix any more.**

**This story is as requested by: **_AkabaneKazama (-san ) THANK YOU FOR REQUESTING THIS!_


End file.
